


Cali Kidz

by loveya4ever



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blunt Luke, Bullying, Cara is a good friend, Cyberbully, Drinking, Drugs, Eleanor is jealous, F/M, Gay, Gigi is mean, Gigi is rich, Harry Styles Has An Eating Disorder, Harry doesn't like Eleanor, Harry in Denial, Helping Louis, High School, Justin is middle class, Kendall is mean, LGBT, LGBTQ, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam is a Good Friend, Liam is nice, Luke is funny, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Protective Louis, STD Scare, School, Selena is less fortunate, Self-Acceptance, Self-Harm, Sex, Smut, Work In Progress, Zayn is new, freshmen, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, liam is a nerd, liam is confused, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveya4ever/pseuds/loveya4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A book where a group of teens try to find themselves in both high school and in life. To find their sexuality, meaning, and sence of belonging.</p>
<p>With an all-star cast and a killer soundtrack, Cali Kidz is a must-read series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack will be posted soon.

Zayn's POV:

Some say that the first day of high school is the worst but I'm determined to make it the best. You see, last year as an eighth grader everyone seems to be chill with everyone. There was never much conflict at Bradford Junior High School. But my mom got a new job at a high end fashion company and that was when my parents decided to pack the bags and move.

Now I'm not gonna lie, I was dredding the move. I mean once you've become comfortable with a place, you don't want to leave, but when they told me that we were moving to California I was stoked. This was my chance to start fresh, and make something of myself. Today was going to start that fresh start. The first day of school. I am beyond prepared for this day. I quiffed my black hair just right (with a splash of blonde to look a little edgy). Then, I put on a red and white varsity jacket with a slightly tight fitting white t-shirt and some blue semi-skinny jeans. As I put in my diamond earrings there was a bang on the bathroom door.

"Zayn you've been in there for like a bazillion hours. You aren't the only one who has to get in there"

Of course, Safaa would be whining. Like she's one to talk. She could easily waste an hour on make-up alone.

"I'm almost done jeesh." I took one last look in the mirror before unlocking the door and allowing a pouting Safaa into the bathroom. She mumbled a aggravated "Finally" before slightly slamming the door. Rude! I packed my book bag and kissed my mom on the cheek before heading out the door for the bus.

"Have a great day my little Bradford baby" my mom shoutout out the door after me. I moaned

"MOM. Your embarrassing me."

I walked down the street till I saw a group of people huddled around by a pole. I presumed that that was the bus stop. As I walked up, I saw another dude standing there texting away on his phone then stuffing it in his pants pocket. He was wearing a snapback hat and a grey shirt along with some basic dark blue jeans similar to mine. We happened to be looking at each other and he just slightly smiled.

"Sup mate."

"Nothing much, what about you?"

"Nothing" he went back to texting on his phone. I knew this was a great moment to try make friends but was also second guessing whether or not I should speak. I decided it wouldn't hurt to start small talk, plus it would help while I wait for the bus.

"I'm Zayn Malik. I uh- I moved here from Bradford"

"Oh. Cool. I'm Liam. Liam Payne. You must be nervous, you know, being new and all."

"Eh. I've handled worse...bee stings, falling down a flight of stairs...my mom when she's angry."

Liam laughed and I was glad he thought I was funny. Just then the bus came and the doors swung open. The kids in front of us started lining up and getting on the bus.

"Hey, since your new and all, I'll let you sit next to me. This is a one day pass though, only valid for today." His smiled let me know he wasn't being serious and we hopped on the bus. He sat toward the back where there were a few other people.

"Sup Leeuum. Damn, first day of school and you've already replaced me with a new best friend. And I thought we were mates." one of the boy said as he shook his head pretending to be disappointed. He had messy blond hair and a lip piercing.

"Oh, Zayn, this is my best mate Luke Hemmings. Luke this is Zayn, he's new."

"Vas Happening!" I was trying to come of as silly.

"Vas Happening?"

I tried to find an excuse for saying it.

"Vas Happening is my catchphrase"

Luke chuckled a little and we started conversing on the bus the rest of the way there.

~~~

When we got to the school everyone was crowded around in the front hallway, giggling and comparing schedules with each other. Liam asked me for my schedule and glanced over it.

"Well Zayn, looks like you have yourself a tour guide for the day. We actally have a few periods together. C'mon I'll walk you to home room."

Luke peered over Liam's shoulder before widening his eyes in shock

"HOLY SHIT. YOU HAVE AP LITERATURE !"

I mentally chuckled in my head before responding

"Yeah. It's no big deal. We should probably get to first period" and with that we began walking.

Harry's POV:

"And he has this cute and spiky hair and its just...I just can't. I swear I'm gonna die one day just from staring at him. He's such and angel and..."

My best friend Cara was quick to interrupt me.

"Look I would love to hear you explain Louis yet again but unlike others I'm too happy about it being the first day of high school. I mean think about it Hazza, we are freshman now. I mean, we have finally evolved from junior high to senior high. Don't you want to do more than just fascinate over crushes for just one day."

I took her words into consideration and thought long and hard before I gave my answer.

"No."

"Styles, your too much. I'm going get to class so I'm not late. Coming?"

I nodded as I followed her to our first peirod class and damn was the teacher hot...I mean not Louis hot but hot enough to get the title. I took a seat behind Cara and flipped my long hair out of my face. As you may have caught on, I take extreme pride in my hair and looks. Like my outfit, for example. I wore a stunning brown fleece jacket with a collar. Underneath, I had on my Calvin Klein shirt and some black skinnys and light brown boots to match the color of my jacket. This outfit in particular had a lot if planning to it. I mean, the jacket compliments my hair and the jeans make my ass look way good.

Just then the bell rang and first period started. The teacher began to introduce himself. He said his name was Mr. Cooper and that high school was a lot different than junior high. Basic shit everyone would expect on the first day. I just sat there twisting my locks on my pedicured finger, half listening to Mr. Cooper when suddenly the door swung open and my heart nearly dropped. It was the one. The only. Louis Tomlinson. He was even sexier this year than he was last year. He's going through a rebellious emo phase and I nearly choked on air. He had his hair in a messy fringe and light eyeliner that surrounded his eyes. He was rocking a black 'Bring Me The Horizon' shirt and a baggy pair of black pants. I could only image what was underneath those pants. Father help me.

Mr. Cooper on the other hand was not as impressed as I was.

"And what is your name young man?"

"Louis Tomlinson." Louis said, making it obvious he didn't actually care about being late. Damn, he's so sexy when he's uninterested.

"Hmm...Louis. And do you know that you are five minutes late Louis?" Mr. Cooper asked with a hint of discipline in his voice.

Louis looked down at his watch sarcastically and then back at Mr. Cooper.

"And your point?"

Mr. Cooper sighed and pointed to the desks in the room.

"Pick a seat Tomlinson. I'm gonna let the attitude slide today, but next time I won't be so kind." 

My eyes were glued as Louis walked around and...shit...SHIT. PLEASE DON'T SIT HERE. PLEASE DON'T SIT HE-. Shit. He's sitting next to me  
Louis fucking Tomlinson is sitting next to me and I can feel his angelic glow shining toward me  
I will not survive this class. I felt my phone vibrate and reached into the pocket of my jacket. I checked my notifications and saw a new text message in my feed. It was from Cara

Devilish Delevingne:

Looks like someones blushing

I looked back at Cara. This was going to be a hell of a year.


	2. Chapter Two

Kendall's POV:

I walked around like a lost puppy in search for some of my friends but had no luck. I whipped out my phone and began to text my toats BFF Gigi.

To: Gigi

Where are you babes? I'm at my locker right now. Can you believe that we are actually freshman!!! This year is gonna be way fun.

I re-read my text then hit send before making my way to my locker. I looked in the mirror of my locker and re-applied my Cherry lip-gloss before grabbing my new school supplies and notebooks and stuffing them into my new prada bag. Second period was about to start. And with that I was on my way to class. 

As I got to my biology class I scanned the room for a buddy to sit with. Just my luck, the class was full of losers and wanna-bees. If Gigi were here she would barf. Just as I mentally giggled at my own thoughts someone walked in the class room and there she was. Gigi Hadid. She was with a boy. He was holding her books. Why did he look so familiar...wait a minute...was that...Joe Jonas? That bitch.

Okay so remember earlier when I said that Gigi and I were BFFs...well we are friends but there was more to it. You see ever since third grade, Gigi has made it her mission to be better than me. It was like a competition to her. If I'm being honest here, I hated it because she would always win. She always got what she wanted. Take Joe for example. I've had a crush on Joe since last year and Gigi insisted she would talk to him for me the second she got a chance. Yet here she is flirting with my man. What a whore.

I faked a smile and waved

"Hey bitch" she said as she walked toward the desk next to me.

"Thanks for carrying my books Joey. See you later?"

"Yeah. Sure." he smiled and then waved at the both of us as he exited the building.

"Bye Gigi. Bye Gigi's friend."

She winked him goodbye and then turned to me.

"He is so desperate. Even I feel second hand embarrassment." she judged. Same old Gigi. 

"Yeah." I tried to giggle my way to the next conversation.

"So...uh did you uh- did you ask him about me?" I said while I tucked a little bit of my hair behind my ear.

She looked at me slightly confused, though she didn't fool me. We've been friends forever and I knew all her tactics.

"Huh?"

"Did you talk to Joey. Remember, you said you would talk to him for me."

"Oh yeah...about that. Well, the thing is he said he's not into girls with thunder thighs. Sorry. If you want, I can totally hook you up with a friend of mine. He's totally into thick girls.". She then began to take a sip out of her carmel latte.

Thick girls... THICK GIRLS ? Since when the hell was I considered thick. I had lost 15 pounds this summer for this day and I was already getting labeled fat. This was not how I wanted my first day to be. The first day of school and Gigi was already a step ahead of me.

Gigi's POV:

So I may have exaggerated when I said that Kendall was thick. And maybe I was telling a little story when I said that I talked to Joey for her. Can't blame a girl for adding a little imagination to her stories. I tried to find a way to get off the topic. Ah-ha fashion. I flipped my naturally wavey hair off my shoulder and held out my arm to show off my new Pandora bracelet.

"Look at what my daddy got me. The pendents are made out of real gold."

Kendall looked with big eyes and held my arm to the light to get a full effect.

"Wow your so lucky. I've always wanted a gold bracelet like that one. Maybe even some earrings and a necklace to match it. Like a set."

"Well why don't you ask Bruce- oh I mean uh Caitlyn for one"

I know my words may have been a little harsh but thats just me and if you don't like it then you can kiss my ass.

Kendall looked a little sad but quickly plastered this smile on her face as she glanced at the door. My eyes quickly followed hers as I saw Selena Gomez walk through the door with her low class boyfriend Justin Beiber. He kissed her before leaving the room.

"Well if it isn't Slut-lena." I teased.

And of course, Kendall being the follower that she is decided to jump in.

"Yeah still with trailer park trash I see." she sneered refering to Justin.

Selena turned around with a malicious smile before responding.

"Oh. Hey Gigi and Kendall. I see you two haven't changed. Still barging into other people's buisness because you have none of your own. And Kendall, I see your still Gigi's pet chihuahua. So tell me, how high do you jump when she asks?"

Kendall looked down at the floor for a bit. She knew she didn't have a come back so she just accepted defeat.

"Whatever Slut-lena." was all she could say. As much as I don't like Selena Gomez, I had to admit that her come backs had gotta a lot better since last year. This was the first time that she had ever stood up to me or Kendall. I was a little impressed and that doesn't happen often.

Zayn's POV:

It was finally lunch and I scanned the lunch room for Liam till I saw him hanging around by a pop machine with Luke and a few others. I walked up toward him while pulling out some change. Might as well get a Mountain Dew while I'm over here.

"Vas Happening guys." Liam looked up a little startled.

"Vas Happening Zayn. We were just planning the apocalypse. How do ypu think it'll end, zombies or demon devil babies."

"Uh, I'm gonna hope zombies and not the second one." I joked.

We all laughed and picked a table. Liam and Luke were arguing the question as this gorgeous blonde walked past our table. Maybe it was just me but I swear it looked like she winked at me. Hell yeah! I couldn't jelp but blush and nit my lower lip while looking at her. She had these big almond eyes with long wavey blond hair and these sexy plump lips. I could do a lot with those lips. Sweet Jesus. I tapped Liam's hand before asking:

"Hey Liam, whose she?" Liam turned his head and then laughed.

"That's out of your reach lad."

Now it was Luke's turn to turn around and steal a glance at the California hottie.

"Oh her. That's Gigi Hadid. She's every girl's dream and every boys wet dream."

He laughed at his own joke as Liam slapped his head.

"Shut up you idiot. Anyway Zayn. You know how every high school has the queen bee. Well there she is. She's smart, pretty, and she keeps more drama than 'Pretty Little Liars'. She's a hard fish to catch. I mean her standards are way up there. There's no way she would go out with you mate- no offense."

"It wouldn't hurt to try" I said as I got up. A part of me wanted to know where I obtained this new found confidence and the other part was cheering me on. I walked up to her table. Worst case scenario would be that she says no. It was a risk worth taking.

"Hey, I'm Zayn. I'm new here."

She looked up at me with those beautiful almond eyes.

"Oh yeah. I'm Gigi."


	3. Chapter Three

Gigi's POV:

I wondered if he knew I have standards. I mean he wasn't as pathetic as Joey but he was definitely not my type. His skin was light brown. He was probably Indian, or maybe Arabic not that it matters. Though I was curious.

"Where are you originally from?"

He sat down in front of me and looked me in my eyes. They were full of desire. Dark brown like hazelnuts. Maybe he was as desperate as Joey.

"I moved here from Bradford. Mom got a new job working for this fashion company around the way."

My ears perked up at that last sentence.

"Fashion company? Which one?"

"Vogue. Do you read it?"

Do I read Vogue? Is that even a question? Vogue is my favorite magazine.

You see, I know I'm pretty. My dream one day is to be the world's greatest model. Vogue is the magazine I want to be plastered on. Every girl on the cover of Vogue was beyond gorgeous. They were legendary. One day that will be me. Maybe this new kid could get me there. Competition Gigi began to come out. Do whatever you can to get him to like you.

"Oh I've read it a few times. The male models aren't that cute. They could never compete with someone like you anyway." I tryed to bat my long lashes in flirty was.

"Oh really, and what exactly would you mean by some one like me?" he said, dramatically raising his left eyebrow in questioning.

I took this as my chance to really flirt. I took my left hand and glided it softly to his cheeks.

"You know, some one as sexy as you. Though I don't think there would be much competition."

I then began playing in his hair because, what dude doesn't love that.

"Has anyone ever told you how good you look with your hair like this?" I smiled.

"I uh- I gotta get back to my table. See you around?"

I grinned more that I usually do because yes he fell for it.

"Of course silly."

Zayn gave me a happy smile and waved goodbye.

"Wait Zayn..."

He turned around and looked at me with slight confusion written on his face.

"Me and a few friends are having a little 'Back to school' party on friday. I think I might need a Bradford bad boy to keep me company. Want to come?"

He looked a me for a millisecond before nodding his head. He was blushing as he walked away. So gullible.

Kendall looked at me for a little bit, questioning me and Zayn's conversation. So nosey.

"Umm...I don't mean to be in your buisness but...what the hell did I just witness?"

I shined my obvious fake smile before opening my mouth.

"You really need a boyfriend. Or a hobbie. It would keep you out of everybody's buisness."

She mumbled a 'sorry' before going back to eating her lunch.

"Anyway, about this party. So mommy and daddy have a meeting to attend and I will be by myself so I was thinking maybe me and you could throw a back to school party. We can order pizza and pop. And we can buy chips and snacks."

Kendalls eyes brightened quickly at the thought of a party.

"Yeah. Totally and we can make some games and get a movie or two."

"Okay so who should we invite. This is an A-list party so only A-list people."

"What about...Joey, Nick and Ashton. They're all A-list people."

"Tell you what, come over my house after school and we can make invitations!" I wanted to pick the people since the party will be at my house.

We agreed and finished lunch.

Harry's POV:

I looked at the food on my plate while twisting my fork in my hand. It's a habit I have. I do it when I'm anxious or nervous. Cara looked at my plate and then at me before rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"We aren't doing this again this. Harry, you promised this year would be different."

I felt guilt seep in followed by aggravation. Cara just doesn't understand. For her eating nornal. It's second nature. For me however it's different. You see the thing is, last year I had a tiny little problem with eating. I had gotten tired of feeling fat and so I started dieting. But that is what people don't understand, it's just a small diet. That's all.

The diet was only temperary because my mom found out and began watching me and making sure I would eat, and I did. Just to rush in the bathroom and throw it back up. My mom never knew and neither did Cara. She just knew something wasn't right with my eating habits.

"It will be." I whispered before slowly picking up a chicken nugget and chewing it between my teeth. 20 bites Harry. Then take a sip of water between each bite.

I know all the tips and tricks on losing weight. Cold baths, detox tea, chewing gum instead of eating food. I only wanted to lose a few pounds though. When the bell rang I looked at my plate and saw that I had only had 5 chicken nuggets. I grabbed my water bottle and headed out of the cafeteria, trying my best to avoid Cara's dissapointed gaze.

"See you later Cara" I said with a low voice.

_________________________

Zayn's POV:

"A party, Gigi Hadid invited you to a party?" Luke had asked for what had to be the fifth time as I pulled my book bag out of my locker. It had finally been the end of the day and Liam and Luke wanted to chill for a little.

"Yes mate. For the fifth time yes."

Liam looked at me, baffled by the fact that Gigi even allowed me in her presence.

"So tell me what she said again?" he asked.

I sighed in annoyance. I love having a good bragging session, but I also hated repeating myself.

"She said that she needed a Bradford bad boy to keep her company and she was having a back to school party at her place."

Luke pushed Liam out of the way to get a full view of Zayn.

"Dude you have to bring us. I could get a chance with one of her sexy friends!"

I looked at him because damn was Luke obnoxious. He was still cool though.

"Oh I don't know mate. She didn't really invite you guys. I can definitely ask though. I need company around."

"Well Zayn, I guess I was wrong about you a Gigi. It seems that there may be a fighting chance."

We bagan walking toward the exit and to Liam's house.


	4. Chapter Four

Gigi's POV:

Today was Friday (the day of my party) and I was stoked. Me and Kendall had sent the invitations to the people invited and and everything at home was almost set up. I couldn't wait for the school bell to end. Sadly, it was still first period.

I saw Kendall walking up toward me .

"Okay so Cody, Victoria, and Emily can't go, but other than that we're all set. This party is going to rock."

We were both excited. Then she turned to me, looking a little pleading with a glimmer of hope.

"So...um, do you know if...Joey may just happend to be there?"

I was really getting tired of this petty little crush.

I looked down at my book to show my uninterest in the conversation at hand.

"Don't ask questions like that. It makes you look so desperate." I said.

That shut her up quick. She tryed to change the subject so that she wouldn't be as uncomfortable.

"So, what are gonna do at this party anyway, play monopoly." the last part was a joke

I made a face of disapproval.

"Ew. That game is like for little kids."

To be honest. I actually really love monopoly, but thats besides the point. This was a high school party. We have to celebrate a little more maturely. So with that being said, I couldn't wait to show everyone what I had in store.

Kendall dragged me from my thoughts.

"So what are we going to do then"?

"Oh you'll see. Just trust me, you won't be dissapointed."

Harry's POV:

"So, did Gigi invite you to her party." Cara was more of the partying type. She knew the 411 to every party or get together.

"No. Is this the part where I become a bitter bitch and throw a temper tantrum?" I said. I felt bad for beung bitchy but I wasn't really feeling well.

"No. No need to be bitchy because you can totally come with me" cara nudged me as she spoke. Why would I want to go to a party I wasn't even invited to. Especially if it was Gigi Hadid's party.

"I don't do party crashing. Sorry." I said bitterly.

Cara looked at me, pretending to be in shock.

"Oh, Come on Hazza. I heard that this party was supposed to be the greatest party yet. Like...like THE party of all party. Plus there'll be food and a pool and..."

I gave her only my best death stare. Did this bitch just bring up...food? She knows I don't eat. Why would she say that? Am I fat? But I just lost 5 lbs...

Cara must have read my mine because she looked down at thw floor then back at me with pleading eyes before saying "I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot. I...I didn't mean it like...that. I just, i really want my best friend to be there and to enjoy the great things that us kids should. I um...I...I just wish you could..."

I was quick to cut her off.

"We are NOT about to have this conversation" okay so I could have been a little nicer than that but I couldn't help it. I was in such a shitty mood today and my stomach wad pleading with me to eat something. I have to have more self control.

Cara looked at me and I just couldn't ignore those cute puppy eyes. My friend was just too adorable for me not to give in.

I gave her a quick glance before agreeing with a loud sigh. Cara looked grateful before giving me a deadly squeeze and shouting a line of 'thank you's.

"Oh. My. God. This will be so fun. Also...I heard Louis Tomlinson is going to be there." she said the last part quickly. I snapped my head back and began questioning her like an interrogator.

"Really? How do you know? Who told you?"

She began giggling before poking gun at my sudden interest in this party.

"Calm down Harry. I heard it through the grape vine and if you want that boy then you will be there with and you will be dressed to impressed."

She joked as if getting a chance with Louis Tomlinson wasn't a big deal, but it was for me. I mentally glanced at my closet. I had nothing that screamed dateable in my wardrobe. I gave a little thought before I started planning.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go to the mall to get something sexy. You want to come with me?" she agreed and we were off to class.

~~~

I had sat right next to Louis admiring his gorgeousness while Mr. Cooper was talking about something no one cared about.

I

just sat there think about what it would be like if we were dating. I could imagine us sitting at the beach and playing in the water. Him moving closer to me before speaking.

"I've always loved you baby. I just was too scared to say anything"

My heart melts and he moves even closer. I can feel his hot breath filled with lust and malice. Damn, he is such a bad boy. He looks my lips up and down and move his close to mine. I can hardly breathe. If I move any closer our lips would have met. Just as I think he is about you kiss me he says Hello

"Hello, hello...hello..."

Suddenly I hear his hand slam on the desk and I jumped. He startled me.

"Hello, I don't mean to be cocky or anything...but can you stop staring at me while drooling on your books. It makes me feel...uncomfortable." he had a huge smile on my face to let me know he was slightly joking.

I was do embarrassed. How long had I been staring. How long had he been watching. Shit! I can feel my cheeks turn a bright red.

"Its ok love, people drool while stalking the dude who sits next to them. Its completely normal."

He leaned in to whisper to me. "Nothing to be shy about. I wont judge you, you know."

I whispered back "Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed. I'm sorry. I can't even..." I stopped talking and just put my hands on my head, dying of embarrassment.

Just then I heard a ting. Saved by the bell. I tryed to quickly grab my things avoiding Louis but he had beat me to the door.

"It's really ok. I forgive you. Plus, your to adorable to keep a grudge with." he casually stated before leaving.

Did. He. Just...

Cara turned to me and gave me a huge smirk.

"You got to get your man Harry." was all she said.

~~~~~~

Zayn's POV:

I looked at the clock

6:30pm

I was trying to take my time with getting ready for this party. I mean this is Gigi Hadid and I had to up my game if I wanted to get with her. I decided to just go with a white button-up with a pair of basic pair of black jeans. I couldn't wait for this party and to see Gigi.

The door bell began to ring. Must be Liam. His Mom was our ride to get to Gigi's house. Of course, she was under the impression that her parents would be there supervising the party. Parents aren't to keen on bringing their kids to a party with no parents.

I sat in the back seat with Liam and we were on our way. I wondered what Gigi had planed for this party. I heard it was gonna be a party no one would forget...


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. So heads up because there is both triggering and mature content in this chapter. If this bothers you then please do not read. 
> 
> ° Sexual Content or slight 'smut'  
>  ° Under age drinking  
>  ° Eating Disorder; Vomitting or.   
>  ' Bulima Nervosa'  
>  ° Self-Hate 
> 
> Again, if this bothers you or you get triggered easily, then PLEASE DON'T READ. It's not worth it.

Zayn's POV:

Oh. My. God. That was all I could say as I walked into Gigi's house. It was huge. There was this big patio that had the greatest view and what looked like glass spiral stairs. That's so sick. I planned on staying close to Liam so that I wouldn't wander off and get lost. Just then Gigi greeted me and pulled me in for a hug.

She was squeezing the life out of me and...was that a scent of liquor? I honestly wasn't expecting Gigi to be the drinking type. She seemed slightly tipsy but not enough to consider drunk.

Liam waited till she walked away before he spoke.

"Alcohol. This party has alcohol? I can't be here. I'm going to get in trouble..."

I tryed to calm him down but he was conviced we were going to get caught. Worry wart.

"The police are going to come and my mum's going to be so dissapointed. Oh god. What if someone chokes to death. I DON' KNOW CPR ZAYN!"

"LIAM...get a hold of yourself mate. This is our chance to be mature. Don't you want that."

I finally calmed Liam down enough to convince him to have a small cup of light beer. I took another red cup for myself and filled it half way with beer. It actually didn't taste so bad.

Gigi's POV:

I said this party was going to be big and my prediction was right. I took a few bottle of liquor out of my parents room and provided them as drinks. We're in high school now, which means we are more mature.

I scanned the room for people and saw Kendall. She was gazing lovingly to the left. I followed her eyes and stopped at Joey. He was talking to some guys from school. She must really like him. Just then a thought came to my head. Hmm...let's make this party a bit more interesting.

I walked toward Joey and hugged him before whispering in his ear.

"The music is kind of loud down here. Why don't we go to my room."

He was more than happy to comply. I gave Kendall a milli-second quick glance before leading Joey up the steps.

She looked like she wanted to cry.

Gigi wins yet again!

I slowly opened the door to my room and pulled Joey by his black tie, leaning in to kiss him. It wasn't one of those lovey-dovey kisses that you see in the movies. It was hard and slightly sloppy. Joey was a shitty kisser. He was very confident which I guess made up for it.

After what seemed like forever I broke our lips apart and he whimpered.

Wow. One kiss and he was already needy. It smells a little like Channel No.5 and desperation .

I knew I couldn't just stop there though. I wanted to do something that would let me brag to Kendall for years to come.

"Hey Joey, you want to fuck?" I said in a vey innocent tone. Boys love it when girls do that.

Joey looked taken aback by my question but within seconds he continuously nodding his head. I guess he was so speechless all he could do was nod. #pathetic

I took my clothing off, now only wearing my Victoria's Secret black thong, giving him a full view of my breasts. He just sat there drooling at the sight. Ugh. Boys.

"Well, aren't you going to do something Joey."

Still just sat there. Do something idiot, a lot of your friends would love to have this opertunity.

I finally got tired of just standing around naked and waiting, so I knelt down and unbuttoned his jeans. He was already hard as a rock . I began to pull his jeans and boxers down till there were at his ankles. His dick sprang up to his stomach. Damn, was he small. I grabbed it and...well you know what happens next.

Harry's POV:

Me and Cara walked around and talked for a couple of minuits before she saw an old friend of hers by the name of Eleanor Jane Calder.

I usually try to be nice to these hoes out here but I just can't with Eleanor. Let me tell you about this bitch. In seventh grade we both joined drama club because yes, I can act too . Everything was cool and dandy until this hoe found out I was gay. Then she created a petition to "discontinue" gay people from joining drama club because it "goes against her religious beliefs and makes her feel uncomfortable." (No one signed it).

And now that she knows I like Louis, she suddenly is obsessed with him. She flirts with him non-stop. She even calls him Lou-bear sometimes.

Did I mention she was a bitch. Oh I did...well she a hoe. I just want to...ugh.

Anyway, cara wanted to talk to her but knew if she came over here I would have bitch-slapped her ass so she decided that she would go up to her and leave me there. I walked around trying to find some one to talk to but realized I don't really socialize to anyone here. I began to move up to the 'Drinks' table and picked up a red cup and one of the bottles at random. As I poured, I heard a familiar voice.

"Didn't expect you to be the drinking type." I looked up and saw those sexy blue eyes staring back at me. Louis!

"Well, now you know." I joked.

We began to talk about school and people we do or don't like when suddenly... Eleanor came in and intervened. She grabbed his arm and stuck her noise up at me.

"Oh hey Harry. Long time no see. Oh my god, have you gained weight." She faked a big grin.

O.M.G.

I looked up at her then at Louis and back at her again before self consciously grabbing my stomach. And trying to slightly suck in to make myself appear smaller. I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have eaten those cookies from earlier . It was just a small bag though. They said fat free.

I felt myself beginning to feel that feeling again. That itchy feeling in the back of my throat when I fucked up my diet.

"I uh...I have to go. It was nice to see you" I said, voice cracking at the last part of that sentence.

I sped-walked to the nearest bathroom and locked the door behind me, turning on the bathtub water. I took my calloused index finger and shoved it down my throat, tears stinging my eyes. I then began to regurgitate, vomitting into the porcelain toilet bowl. I didn't stop until I saw dark red blood. The itchy feeling in my throat suddenly went away. Then it was just silent. It was almost as if I had gone deaf for a few seconds. I slowly got up off the black and white tile floor a little dizzy before wiping my mouth and pinching my cheeks to reduce my face from getting pale.

I took in so much. The fact that I wasn't as strong as I had thought, the fact that I was fat. But the one that hit me the hardest was the fact that I knew I wasn't ok. Before I could just tell myself that it was just a diet and that I am trying to better myself. But now the proof was in the pudding. I knew it wasn't normal to make yourself vomit. And the sad part was that I didn't care. All I cared about was results. Pounds shedding. Bones showing.

I took one last look at myself before unlocking the door and to my suprise I saw Cara. She had tears in her eyes and her arms folded over her chest.

"What?" I asked trying to play dumb. I know Cara was smarter then that. She knew me like her favorite book. She knew the sin I had just committed.

SHIT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #omfg #moreissuesthanvouge.
> 
> Decided to do a big ole update.
> 
> Kendall going to be hella salty and Harry has a lot of explaining to do to Cara.
> 
> So at first I was going to tone Harry's personality down, but then I kind of realized that Harry had the potential of being the sassy but fun character and I thought his personality would fit well with the plot of the book. Also just so you all know...I don't hate Eleanor at all I kust don't know much about her and decided to add her t the book.
> 
> Question: So who is your favorite character so far?
> 
> Don't forget to tell me how I'm doing and vote if you liked it.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so this chapter contains a few things that may be triggering. If you may be triggered by these things then please don't read.
> 
> ° 'Slut Shaming' (I kinda hate that word tbh  
>  ° Self-Hate  
>  ° Eating Disorder behavior.
> 
> (P.s. if anyone is dealing with anything, just message me or something. U can try to help)

Harry's POV:

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Cara said in an angry tone.

"What the hell are you talking about Cara?" I was determined to convince her that I was fine.

"I just heard you, Harry. Jesus, do you really think that I am that dumb?"

I gave her a hard stare for a minuit. I couldn't think of anything to say. Finally I found an excuse.

"I um...I was actually talking to Louis and he's probably waiting for me."

I tried to walk past her but sge stood in the door way. I knew I was in some deep shit.

Cara looked at me with a straight face. Her stare giving me that I'm not buying your shit vibe.

"Is that why you're doing this? For Louis. Babe that's not the way to do it."

"No that's not why I do it? I really should be going."

Cara didn't budge.

"Oh my god. You are doing this for Louis. Harry are you serious!"

I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I shoved past her, avoiding her glare.

"I don't have time for this"

Cara looked pissed. She turned around before yelling to me

"He's not going to want to talk to someone who reeks of desperation and vomit."

Did my ears just hear right? Was she serious? With other girls, I could act like I don't care, but this was Cara. My best friend since like ever. Why would she say something so cruel. She knows my situation.

"Oh wow Cara, I uh- I thought that you knew me by now. I...I guess I was wrong."

Cara took a deep sigh, turning her head the looking down at the floor.

"You know I didn't mean i-"

"You don't know shit about me Cara. " tears stained my eyes...again.

Thank god I didn't wear any eye make-up. Wow, I never thought that this party would make me cry two times in a row. I ran downstairs. I have had too much for tonight. 

Kendall's POV:

I couldn't move my eyes away from the staircase that Gigi and Joey walked on. I was waiting for them to come back down. After about an hour or so Gigi and Joey walked back downstairs. It was now eight and some people had left for various reasons.

Joey wouldn't stop grinning like an idiot and Gigi looked uninterested. I watched as she was glaring over the room like she was finding something. Her eyes looked until they met with mine. Suddenly she wasn't so uninterested. She turned around to Joey and kissed him. When she was done 'flirting' , she walced toward me.

"Hey bitch" she said.

Bitter over what I had witnessed I quickly thought of a plan. It was time for operation "End Gigi"

"Hey Slut!" I said, sounding overly happy.

She gave me that similar confused face she always made when she would try to pretend she didn't understand something.

"Um, excuse me? Damn Kendall, who pissed in your Cheerios?"

I turned around to make sure everyone was listening before I continued.

"Spreading your legs to reach 'first place' is actually quite fucking pathetic coming from a girl like you. Making everyone believe that you are so prestigious and have such high standards when in all actuality...you're just as easy as the next filthy hussy."

"You are so going to regret that comment."

"Yeah right." and with that, I poured my drink on her and walked away. This party was so played out.

Apparently, my plan must have worked because within seconds, everyone was drilling their eyes inro Gigi, shocked at what just happened. She looked around at everyone surronding her, dying of embarrassment. Anger began to flood through her as she began to yell at me.

"You're just jealous because I'm better than you. You wish you were as great as me. I'm prettier, smarter, more popular. What are you Kendall? Just a joke." before I had actually walked out the door, I got a quick glimps of her running upstairs in rage.

...Did I just win...

Louis' POV:

Eleanor was still talking about something I wasn't really interested in. I couldn't focus. All I could think about was Harry. I really felt bad for the lad. He has a very slim figure, yet he seemed so upset when Eleanor asked if he gained weight. That bothered me and I don't even know why.

Just as I finished my thoughts, I saw Harry running down the stairs. Wait...was he crying?

Eleanor looked at me with a little annoyance. "Are you even listening baby?" I gave her a quick glance as I spoke.

"I think I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Ok, but be quick because I want to take some pictures before we leave."

"Ok."

I walked outside of the big house and saw Harry outside crying on the steps. He looked so adorable curled up like that.

"Hey, how's it going?"

He didn't respond. Just kept sobbing in his arms and hands.

"You know, I don't like seeing people cry. Makes my spirit sad." I tryed to joke but apparently it wasn't funny. There was still no response.

Maybe he doesn't like me. I was ready to give up and turned toward the door when I heard a tiny voice speak.

"No one understands me, Louis. Why is that. Why does everyone think they know me?"

Aww. I know I'm usually such a 'sassy bad boy' but there was something about Harry that brought out my soft spot.

"Maybe... some people weren't ment to understand you...maybe some people just don't know how to." I know what I said sounded like confusing bullshit but I couldn't think of a better answer.

I took up the space to Harry's left, getting a scent of what smelled like vanilla shampoo. I love vanilla.

"So, you wanna tell me what happened?"

Silence. I took that as a no. Instead I tryed to hug Harry but as my finger glided against his stomach he jumped. I got startled but the sudden movement and looked Harry in the eye. I want to figure him out.

"What's wrong?" I said. Harry tried to answer me but kept stumbling over his words. I assured him that he could talk to me and how I don't judge people. I'm guessing I calmed him down enough because he began to spill. And what he said next made me wish I had never asked.

Harry's POV:

I was vulnerable. So vulnerable. My emotions were clouding up my thinking and it wasn't long till I poured my heart out to Louis.

"It's just hard sometimes. I try to better myself but it seems like every time I begin to see results, everyone wants to try and stop me. Just look at me. I'm so unappealing. I just want to change. Is that too hard to ask for?"

"I'm confused. Why would you want to change Harry. You're so perfect to me. You're beautif-"

I cut him off because I am far from perfect.

"No Louis. I'm FAT. F-A-T. Like the world's greatest blimp. All I want to do is lose a few pounds. That's it. Why can't anyone understand that. It's just a fucking diet. I'm just teaching myself self control. Why don't they understand?"

Louis looked like his heart just broke. I knew it was because of me that he was hurting. I'm such a fuck up sometimes.

"Harry, you're like one of the skinniest kids I've ever seen. What the hell would make you think that? Was it Eleanor? She doesn't know what she's talking about Harry. You are so beautiful just the way you are. Don't change for people who are beyond irrelevant."

I sniffled a little before talking again.

"I'm tired. I... I think I'm going to head home." I said randomly.

And with that I went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Larry action tho. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter contains Eating Disorder behavior. If this bothers and/or triggers you then please do not read it. Also, if you are struggling with any issues or problems, you are free to message me.

Gigi's POV:

It was a couple of days after my 'wonderful' party and I still wasn't feeling so hot. My stomach was doing flips and I thought that I was going to puke. If that weren't enough, Kendall was still mad at me not that I care ! Why couldn't she get over Joey. He literally doesn't even know she exist. I know what you're thinking. I bet you're judging me and thinking to yourself ' what you did was shitty'. You know what? You're right. Me sleeping with Joey was wrong. I knew Kendall had something for the guy.

Even so, it wasn't my fault that she was mad. She decided to yell at me and storm off. I taught that girl something and within a few more days this whole thing will all blow over.

Right?

Zayn's POV:

I just couldn't get her out of my head. Gigi Hadid. She has this weird vibe to her and I just...I can't put my finger on it. I just know that I like it. She was a puzzle that I am still trying to solve. That girl at the party was just jealous.

Suddenly I heard Luke mocking me.

"Oh Zayn, I love you too. You're like...the missing piece to my puzzle. Will you...MARRY ME." he then began to make kissy noises at me and ran into a fit of giggles

Did I just say that out loud?

It wasn't long until Liam took one of the many pillows off of my bed and threw it at Luke.

"Shut up mate. I think it's nice that Zayn is venting his feelings to us." he launched himself onto my bed and started cuddling with me.

I know that it might be weird to some people but me and Liam are silly like that. These past few days I've become closer to Liam. We started to become best friends. We always hang out or text each other. I feel weird if Liam forgets to text me. He's also ok with cuddling when I'm sad or sleeping in the same bed when he spends the night. It's nice to have a friend like that.

Luke gave us a funny face before shaking his head. "You guys are weird."

"Normal people scare me" Liam said with a smirk.

Luke jumped in my bean bag chair as if he had just remembered something.

"Speaking of normal people, Zayn hook me up with your girl's best friend"

I didn't really know who he was talking about. I see her with this one chick but I didn't really know much about her, let alone her name. She isn't really my type. All she does is follow Gigi. Nothing about her screams 'I stand out'. Gigi, on the other hand, was a different story.

Luke read my expression and gave sme a look of disappointment.

"Kendall Jenner. The really pretty girl who is always with Gigi... has black hair...kind of slim...any of this ringing a bell?"

"I think I know who you're talking about but that would never work. We don't really talk. Plus her and Gigi are on bad terms right now"

Lukes eyes got wide as he began pointong like he just realized something.

"Oh yeah. Didn't she scre..."

I couldn't really hear him because just then Liam threw yet another pillow and made a face as if to say 'shut up'. Luke looked at me then back to Liam before mouthing something.

I'd be lying if I were to say I wasn't curious to know what they were so trying to avoid. It isn't any of my buisness.

Liam began to laugh. "Yeah, and even if you did, still doesn't have a chance.

"Hey!" Luke said throwing the pillow back at Liam. Pretty soon we were all throwing pillows at each other.

Harry's POV:

I woke up to see a sleeping Louis next to me. Ever since the party Louis has been talking to me more. Yesterday, he had insisted that I spend the night at his place. It's kind of weird seeing this side of Louis. Before I actually talked to him, I always thought he was this tough guy who broke rules. In all actuality, he was sweet and sensitive. It made me want him even more.

His arm was over my chest and his legs were sprawled out on the bed. He had the cutest bed hair. I took a minute to take in the scenery before my eyes. Louis is so sexy.

Just then, Louis slowly woke up. His eyes still sleepy and voice groggy.

"How did you sleep Hazza?"

My heart just skipped a beat. Did he just call me Hazza?

"Good. How about you?"

"To be honest, I had a little trouble getting to sleep. You kind pushed me of the bed in your sleep. I didn't lay down until after I knew you were asleep."

We both bursted in laughter. That must have been embarrassing. I could imagine Louis uncomfortably getting up and laying on the bed just to be kicked off again.

A wave of awkward silence overtook the room. I felt bad throwing all my problems on Louis.

A little later Louis was in the kitchen humming lowly as he pushed around runny eggs in a skillet.

Soon he was fixing two plates with eggs, hash browns, and bacon. Tge scent alone made Harry's stomach curl. He was starving but he just knew he couldn't mess up his diet again. Not again. It just wasn't worth it.

"Alright Hazza. Breakfast is served!"

He brought to plates to the table before sitting down and picking up his fork. As he finished his second slice of bacon he looked at me. I was just sitting there eyeing the bacon while twirling the fork in my hand. It was at least 90 calories for both peices of sliced fatty meat. It was quite tempting though.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Silence.

"I really put my foot into the hash browns. They're really good"

Still Silence.

Louis looked at me with concern in his blue eyes. I love those blue eyes. He looked down before speaking again.

"Or should I just make you comfortable while you slowly waste away?"

I had nothing to say. I knew I was wrong. I knew deep down inside and I could try to reason all I want, but at the end of the day I knew I was probably lacking in important nutrients.

I had tried to stop this summer. I really did, but when you feel your stomach getting smaller and your hips show more, when you notice that your collar bones are more prominent and your ribs stick out more its hard to turn from that. I feel like everything I've worked this hard for is on the line right now.

"Sorry if I burdened you." I said lowering my head."

Awkward silence again.

"You know Harry, You're fine just the way you are. You don't need to..."

"To be honest, I don't want to talk about it." I didn't mean to sound rude but I was already having regrets about telling Louis about...you know.

"Sorry, it's just that...Harry, I just wish you could see how beautiful you really are."

I gave Louis a blank stare.

"I mean...not like that....I-I ment that um..."

"It's ok. Let's just not talk about it!"

"Ok. But at least eat the eggs. They're healthy for you"

I mentally skimmed through the many excuses I had before speaking

"Um...actually, I ate earlier so..."

"Harry, we woke up at the same time. Just tr..."

"I think I'm going to shower"

After that I ran out of the room. I was never one for confrontations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I re-wrote this chapter a little bit so that it flows better with the book
> 
> Question: -Do you think Liam and Zayn's friendship is weird? What will become of Harry if he keeps up his bad habits?
> 
> Dont forget to vote and comment.
> 
> HAPPY READING!


	8. Chapter Eight

Harry's POV:

After breakfast, Louis drove me home. I loved seeing his eyes squint when he's focused in the road. It was beyond cute. When we finally got to my parking lot, I saw Cara knocking on the door. She had a worried face and seemed agitated and inpatient.

We hadn't spoken to each other since after the party. It hurt not being able to speak with your best friend, but Louis helped me get through it. I was still mad at her though. Who did she think she was at that party? She doesn't even understand what I go through . I was still way happy to see my carrot Cara.

I hopped out the car and waved at Louis while he drove off before turning to Cara. She was still facing the door and knocking while looking down at her phone.

"Hey carrot!" I said with enthusiasm, only to realize that she couldn't hear me. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to snatch out her headphones.

As soon as she turned toward me she stumbled a little, almost as if she were frightened.

"Hey carrot!" I repeated. She awkwardly waved at me, before scratching the back of her hair while fakely laughing.

"Sup Hazza. I..I didn't think that you would be here.."

"I leave here silly" I said and suddenly it clicked.

"Wait...if you didn't think that I would be here then... then why are you here?"

Cara glared down at the tar. She looked like she was thinking before she began to speak.

"Oh yeah, about that..."

She took a loud sigh and before looking down and then looking back up at me.

"The thing is..." just then my mom had opened the door with her pink robe and matching slippers. She was probably about to get the mail.

"Oh look at what UPS dropped by." She joked. Neither me or Cara laughed. It just didn't seem like the time. We both just continued looking at each other as if we were trying to understand what the other was thinking. What was she thinking. I'm curious to know. To know why she was here? Maybe it was girl problems that she wanted to descuss with my sister, Gemma. 

My mom must of noticed my feelings through my expression. She looked at me with motherly worries.

"Is this package broken?"

Cara looked at my mother. She seemed like she was regretting something.

"Anne...we need to talk...like now."

"Ok dear, id everything ok?"

Cara swallowed hard before speaking again.

"...No. I'm uhh...I'm having conflict."

At this point my mom was hugging Cara and leading her toward the dining room table.

"Alright baby. I'm going to fix you the finest cup of tea and then we can sort this out."

Sort what out. What was Cara so concerned about. Honestly, I was a little hurt that she didn't come to me first. I decided that I should be a good friend and let my mother and Cara have some privacy. I began heading toward the steps before hearing my name being called. It was Cara.

"Actually, Harry... I need to talk to you too.

Gigi's POV:

So randomly, Kendall called me and asked to talk over lunch. I really shouldn't talk to her after that attention stunt she tried to pull at my party. On the other hand, I wanted to see where this would go. I went for my bright blue jumper and designed my hair with two low ponytails. I waited for Kendall to send me the adress before having my mom drop me off.

When I got there, it was too crowded and I had to text Kendall again just so I could find out which table she was seated at. As I got closer I saw Zayn. What the hell was he doing with Kendall. They were looking at each other and laughing.

He probably just felt bad for her.

I finally arrived at the table and pulled out a chair for me to sit in.

"Hey Gigi, you remember Zayn right?" Kendall sneered.

No shit, bitch he was the one I was supposed to be having dinner with. The one who was supposed to be laughing with me.

I just decided to ignore her petty question and tried to find something to say. I glared at the table. Both Zayn and Kendall had plates of food in front of them. I began yo smile smugly before nonchalantly picking up the menue, pretending to be reading it.

"Hmm, plates ordered already, I guess it just couldn't wait. Kendall you must of really benn hungry!" I began looking at Kendall again. She barely seemed phased by my comment.

"Actually Gigi darling, Zayn here was famished so I decided that I would order while the waitress was already coming over here. I'm so considerate...isn't that right Zaynie ?"

And with that she put her hand on top of Zayn's, then turned back at me.

I wanted to wipe that stupid smile off of her slutty, sausage lips. Cunt!

I gazed toward Zayn, trying to give off my best 'flirtatious' face.

"Hey sexy!" I said while slowly sliding my foot closer toward his crotch. Once it finally hit it's target Zayn jumped up and began studdering.

"Uh..h...hi...uh"

I smiled, knowing I had succeeded and looked at Kendall with a smug grin. She still didn't seem phased.

"Uh waitress? Can you send us the bill?"

I knew it. I had one. She didn't have the balls to sit in the same room as me. Thats 2 for Gigi and 0 for Kendall.

"Leaving so soon Kendall, love" I said sarcastically. At this point I was smiling bright from ear to ear.

"Yeah, actually. Me and Zayn were going to go to the new Chanel fashion show line-up. His mother got two tickets but was feeling under the weather. Guess I lucked out."

At that moment the waitress came back with the bill. She had long brown hair and an anoyyingly nasally voice.

"$107.95 is your bill. Will you be paying with cash or using a credit card?" She smiled showing her big teeth. Eww!

"Uh..." Kendall started to speak as she began digging through her black prada bag. It looked new. Something I have never seen before, which us weird because I am usually one of the first ones to know about a new deal or some new design. Ho the hell did she get that new bag?

I was pushed from my thoughts when I heard Zayn's heavy accent.

"Oh, no Kendall. Its ok. I got it." He pulled out a $100 and $25 dollar bill and handed it to the waitress.

"Here you go. We will be paying in cash. " The waitress smiled at him and Kendall before leaving . 

Kendall turned back to me "Aww, aren'tyyou sweet, isn't he sweet Gigi?" She had had the last laugh.

"Well, we should probably be on pur way now, my mom's in the parking lot and she's probably waiting on us. It was nice to meet you again Gigi." Zayn and Kendall waved goodbye, and with that they were off.

It was just me, sitting there questioning what the fuck just happened. I knew what I had to do now.

I had to take down Kendall Jenner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so...what were y'alls opinions?   
> What do you think Cara is having conflict with?  
> What do you think is going on between Zayn and Gigi?   
> Are you team GIGI or team KENDALL?
> 
> Don't forget to vote, comment, and follow!!!!!
> 
> Until next time  
> 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets confronted by Cara and Anne learns something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Chapter contains both self harm and eating disorders. This may be triggering. If so please DO NOT READ.

Harry's POV:

I followed Cara back downstairs. I was honestly getting scared at this point. Why was Cara acting so weird? What was on her mind? 

When we reached the living room my mom was still in the kitchen preparing the tea. Me and Cara sat down on the couch. We kept stealing glances from one another, trying to grasp what was inside one another's brain. Cara looked so bothered. She looked down to the dark brown carpet before whispering to me.

"You know I love you right?" 

I didn't respond. Instead I just looked back at her.

Just then my mom came in with two cups of tea. One for Cara and one for me. I took my spoon and started stirring the tea before finally taking a sip. 

Tea was a safe food (or drink). It only has two calories per serving. Sometimes tea was a life-saver on days when I would be too weak from lack of food. 

The three of us just sat there for a minuit or two before my mom broke the ice.

"So Cara, I hear there is conflict. Tell me what's going on."

"Ok. Uh...I don't know how to start to be honest..."

"It's ok Cara. Whatever silly argument you guys had, I'm sure you and Harry could work it out." 

Cara looked up to my mom with watery eyes before speaking.

"Uh...Ann...It's a...a little more serious than an argument."

Now it was my turn to speak.

"Cara, you know you can talk to me. Just spit it out" 

Cara look to my mom and lowered her head.

"... Harry's not eating"

"..."  
"..."  
"..."

The three of us sat in silence. Did Cara really just say that??? Well that's the end of our friendship.

"...Come again?"

"Your son is starving himself. The other day at the party I caught him purging in the toilet. I know it's not my place to say, but I'm honestly concerned." She was crying at this point. 

They were probably fake tears. She just wants me to be fat. Probably wants to make herself look better than me. 

That stupid bitch.

I got up from the couch and walked to the door before opening it and pointing outside.

"Cara get the fuck out of my house!"

"Harry, I'm just worried ab..."

"Get out! Fucking crack whore!"

It was then that my mom stood up.

"Now wait just a second Harry. This is actually my house. I pay the bill, so if I want Cara to stay, then she can stay. And when the hell did you start this horrible habbit of not eating? Did you know that can kill you?

"So you're on her side now?!? What kind of mother are you?"

"Harry, talk to us. When did you start this? Why? Do you think you're fat? Are you...are you anorexic? 

"Are you serious?" I was offended by the sudden accusation.

"Harry baby calm down. Cara just wants to help."

"Fuck off mom!" 

I ran upstairs, tear stung eyes. How could that jealous bitch do this? How could she tell my mom. I am beyond pissed! She's just mad because I'm thinner. She's a fucking blimp. A whale even. I have self control. I'm fine...I'M FINE!

By the time I got to my room, my mom was chasing after me and Gemma and Robin had gathered out in the hallway to figure out what was going on and why everyone was yelling to the top of their lungs. Robin even had the audacity to play dad.

Fucking prick!

"Hey Harry buddy, what's going on?"

"Oh like you fucking care!"

My mom looked at me like she had just heard the worst thing possible.

"Harry Edward Styles! Don't you dare talk to your father that way!"

"This fat fuck isn't my father. Just because you let him spread you like a whore doesn't mean he gets to play 'Daddy'!" 

At this point Gemma was scared. Our family would have petty arguments but we never had fights this intense. No one was used to the loud yelling and angry obscenities being called out.

(Harry=H, Gemma=G, Anne=A, Robin=R, Cara=C)

C: "I'm so sorry... I'm sooo sorry."

R: " Don't you ever disrespect your mother again Harry. She has done too much.

H: " No one asked you!"

G: "Mom, what's going on?"

A: "Gemma why don't you and Cara go out for a walk. We'll discuss it later."

H: "No we won't !"

A: "Harry what is up with you? Why are you being like this? Everyone only wants to help."

H: "The only help I need is for you to stay out of my life!"

A: "That's it! I'm making dinner amd you, young man, are going to eat. Today.

By then I had slammed the door in her face, cutting her off. I could hear an agitated sigh from behind the door. Why the hell did I just do that? Why was I acting like such an ass? I felt so many emotions at once that I didn't know how to normally release them. 

\-------LATER THAT DAY------

I woke up to Gemma silently shaking me. Her eyes were red and buffy. She looked like she had just spent the last hours crying. My mom probably told her what the argument was actually about.

"Mom says it's time for dinner." she said in a sad voice.

"I'm not hungry Gemma." I tried to use that excuse hoping she would let me slide for today at least. My prayers had not been answered.

"Harry, you have to eat."

I didn't respond. I just laid there in my bed. I was trying my best to ignore the pang of guilt I had lodged into my heart. My secret was out and now everyone knew. 

I drifted away from my thoughts as I heard a sniffling Gemma with her head down. 

"Please?" she all but whispered. Her voice sounded so pleading. A single tear fell from my left eye and I quickly wiped it away. I didn't want to look weak. I laid there a few more moments before sucking in the courage to get up and go downstairs. 

When I got to the bottom of the staircase and toward the table I saw a smiling Gemma and a disappointed Robin. My mom noticed everyone looking away from their food and followed their gazes. When she noticed I was in her presence she looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Harry! So glad you could join us. I made corn, green beans, and skinless boneless chicken." 

I just stared at her. Meat wasn't safe food. Honestly, at this point nothing was. 

"The corn is butterless and I didn't add any fatty seasons or oils to the chicken...the calorie count is low..."

I rolled my eyes as I headed for the kitchen. It was dinner time, which ment a cup of herbal tea and three non-salted crackers. Then soaking in a cold bath. Cold baths help with losing weight depending on how long you sit in them. Something about your metabolism. I don't know the actual science behind it.

When I sat down at the table I felt three pairs of greedy eyes staring at me, waiting to see what I would do next. I broke each of my crackers into fourths before self-consciously eating. 

'Remember Harry twelve bites before swallowing. Drink a sip of tea between every bite.' I told myself. 

Gemma looked at me in disbelief before running upstairs crying. It wasn't long until Robin followed after her. Now it was just me and my mom. 

"Harry stop being foolish and come eat some real dinner" she said without removing her eyes from her plate.

"No."

"What did you just say?"

"I said N-O!"

"Harry. Edward. Styles. If you don't come down and ea..."

Before she could finished I broke down. 

"I literally fucking hate this house!" I screamed before throwing the plate of food on the floor, shattering into a billion pieces. Very similar to my life. Broken into multiple rigid peices that I can't put back together. 

My mom didn't say anything. She just looked at me with focusing eyes. 

What was she looking at?

"Harry baby..." her voice cracked, but I didn't care at the moment. 

"What?!?"

It was then when she grabbed my arm that I knew what was next. I had forgot to roll my sleeves back down. 

Shit! 

"What happened to your arm Harry?"

"I..I don't know." I tried to brush it off. 

"Ha...have you...have you been ... cutting yourself?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. That plot twist though. Harry need to chill with that attitude lol. So, what do you guys think? 
> 
> Do y'all think it was Cara's place to tell Anne about Harry?
> 
> Do you think Harry's actions were justified?
> 
> What about Robin trying to be a father figure?
> 
> Don't forget to vote, comment, and share. 
> 
> Also, big shout out to all of those who have voted or comment on any chapter of this book. It really means a lot to me and helps to keep me updating lol. Hope you enjoyed what you read, and if not, don't be afraid to speak up. I'm open to requests.
> 
> Love Ya


End file.
